Animal
by Alex is Bills Kleiner Android
Summary: This is an Andy Sixx quick fiction based off of Animal by NeonTrees... need i say more, just check it out...


Animal

Andromeda and Andy Sixx Quick Fic

Song fic for Animal by neon trees

Here we go again

I kinda wanna be more than friends

Andy sat at the bar with Andromeda. They'd been friends for most of their life. However he'd be lying if he said that was all they ever were. Now he was missing those times.

He watched her as she twirled her pen in her hands staring down at a note book; she was supposed to be helping him write a song. He looked at her, her curtain of dark hair fell across her other shoulder creating a stark back drop for her pale skin.

The soft lines of her face and her full lips lied about her nature. He shuddered at the memory of her touch. He watched her long fingers, he knew all too well the things they could do, and make you do. She bit down on her bottom lip as she thought and he closed his eyes, she could torture you with her kisses, make you beg for her touch and right then he wanted it.

So take it easy on me

I'm afraid you're never satisfied.

These were the same memories that warned him away from her. Nights with her were just as much torture as they were pleasure. Once she had you in her hold she would never let you go. No matter how much you wanted to leave you always wanted to stay far, far more. These memories held him in torment as he slowly reached out for her knowing that once he did there would be no turning back.

Here we go again, We're sick

Andy let his hand brush down her arm and she turned her eyes curious.

"Let's forget about the song for a while," Andy said his deep voice husky with what must have been nerves.

"If you want to," she said her eyes shining she slid her journal and pen into the bag. Andy stood up and she followed him her eyes shining with something dark that sent shivers down his spine. She let her hand fall on his arm her fingernails lightly digging into his skin; the touch just a precursor of what was to come made him shiver happily. "You sure about this?"

"Yes," he said but his voice was shaky he was very unsure about this.

like animals

We play pretend

"Let's go back to my place," she said sliding her hand down to his.

"You sure," he said his heart beat picking up. At her place she had all her little toys and torture devices. Once again he found himself trapped between horror and plain desire.

"If you are," she said with a gentle smile, he knew the smile was a lie.

"Of course I am," he said and it was a lie, Andromeda was the one thing he was never sure of.

"Common then," she said her hand sliding over the hand cuffs attached to her belt in a gesture that made him shiver.

You're just a cannibal

And I'm afraid I won't get out alive

No I won't sleep tonight

Andy wondered once again as she let them into her home why he kept coming back to her. When they were together she took everything he had and more; he could barely function when he was with her as more than friends. Yet she was addicting she was something he couldn't quit. He could do nothing but focus on her when they were together, it wasn't healthy, it wasn't good, and he loved it. As soon as he had stepped foot into her home she dropped her bag and shut the door locking it. She shivered in delight and fear. He knew there was no way in hell he was going to sleep tonight.

Oh, oh

I want some more

Oh, oh

What are you waitin' for?

Take a bite of my heart tonight

She spun around and pinned him to the wall. She was shorter than him but a lot stronger. She twisted his hands behind him and held them there pulling herself to his height so she could kiss him. Her hands traveled over his body and he shivered. She ran one hand under his shirt and pulled it down scratching him he moaned and she grinned in a devilish delight. As always when he was with her he felt something stirring in his heart. Some part of him said that he loved her, that was the part that was happy here; with her but the rest of him said he just wanted her body, that part was terrified of what she was going to do to him.

Oh oh

I want some more

Oh oh

What are you waitin' for?

What are you waitin' for?

Say goodbye to my heart tonight

Her fingers ran over his chest. Their lips were locked and their tongues battled for dominance. She won and bit down on his lip hard, he groaned happily. He longed to touch her but she kept his hands trapped behind his back. He wanted more but she wouldn't give it to him yet. All of this was under her control, and that scared him.

Here we are again

I feel the chemicals kickin' in

It's gettin' heavier

Andy's sensibilities were gone as she stripped his shirt off and drew him toward her bed. He knew there would be pain and it was worth it. When they got to the bedroom she locked his hands with the cuffs on the bed. There was no way he was getting out now and he wasn't sure he wanted to. She pulled his pants off and shoved him to the bed. He hit the bed hard but just laid there his breath coming faster as she came toward him slowly. She unbuttoned her shirt and set it on the nightstand. There was almost no light in the room but she flipped on a switch that brought low light into the room. Andy couldn't take his eyes off her form, her full chest bound down by her black bra and her slender waist, the spread off her hips still clad in the black fabric of her pants.

I wanna run and hide

I wanna run and hide

Andy watched her; his heart beating fast and sweat beading on his skin as she reached under the bed and pulled out a black box. She flipped it open and grinned as his eyes went wide with fear. She hand cuffed his hands to the bed by connecting the hand cuff set on the bed to the one around his hands. She kneeled over him and he hissed as the zippers and studs on her pants bit into the flesh of his legs. She held something in her hand and as she flipped her grip he began to panic, she held a knife.

I do it every time

You're killin' me now

He felt panic pure and fresh even as her lips brushed his in an assurance. He felt the panic turn to passion as her lips pressed down his neck. She found the sweet spot on his neck and bit down making him writhe under her as ecstasy filled his every muscle. Her delicate fingers were on his hips and she forced him down into stillness even as she released his from her hold. He lay still trying to find air to breathe but before he could he felt the cold of the flat of the blade against his skin and he stopped breathing as she turned it scoring his side. He jerked away from her but she held him still. She let the knife bite his skin a few times but set it aside even as he began to feel the awakening of something deep inside of him, the same thing than shone darkly in her eyes, the part of him only she could awaken.

And I won't be denied by you

The animal inside of you

"You want me Andy," she said laying her body against his. She could feel the frantic pace of his heart, the raggedness of his breath, the heat of his sweat soaked skin, and him against her leg, he could not deny her anymore.

"Yes dammit," he said grinding his teeth together as she kneeled over him and let her hands roam over his hips and thighs. He moaned; she watched him with her dark eyes seeing the darkness growing in his eyes.

Oh, oh

I want some more

Oh, oh

What are you waitin' for?

Take a bite of my heart tonight.

Oh oh

She could see him tugging against his bonds wanting badly to undress her. Andromeda then reached back and un did the latch that held her bra on. She tossed it aside even as Andy grew still beneath her; he just stared at her as slowly, painfully so for him, she reached down towards the buttons of her pants. She stood to the side to pull them off and he could only watch with his breath speeding. As she pulled of the last bit of clothing she wore he let a moan escape his lips, for it tortured him so to be bound here and unable to touch her.

Oh oh

What are you waitin' for?

What are you waitin' for?

Say goodbye to my heart tonight

She came back to him her bare skin on his made him shiver. Her long fingers pressed into the pressure points in his hips causing him to buck them wildly, she grinned even as he groaned. She yanked off his boxers and he hissed as the scraped him.

"Please," he said not sure what he was asking.

"What?" she asked with a wicked grin. Only his labored breath answered her and she grinned. She brought her lips to his but having reached out to the table she brought a heated metal rod in her hand, he saw it not as he kissed her deeply.

Hush, hush

The world is quiet

Andy screamed out as the hot metal pressed the delicate skin of his hip.

"Shhh," Andromeda said letting up the pressure of the metal and bringing again her lips to his. Her skin was cool on his injury and her kisses like a heady drug filling his veins.

"I love you," the words were past his lips before he could stop them.

"I know," she said, her fingers yet again letting the metal burn him. He writhed but did not cry out for her lips held his.

Hush, hush

We both can't fight it

She tossed it aside as it had cooled and let her fingers slide over his flesh and her lips against his chest. She found herself feeling most intoxicated by the words Andy had spoken, She had known for a long time how he felt, she could see it in his eyes though he knew it not himself. She knew he could not deny it for long and he had come back to her again and again and she had let him. Now she laid her body against his and kissed him letting her nails draw pictures without forms in his skin. Andy could not help himself, for heat had spread through him at her touch. He pushed himself into her. Her fingers dug into his skin drawing blood. He bucked into her body and she let her nails rip his skin.

It's us that made this mess

Why can't you understand?

Andy reached his peaked fast but she was not done with him. She drew herself away from him and he lay still. She let her hands feel all of his body and he moaned, he thought he would not rise again for she had taken all of his energy but as always she brought him up again; she always drew from him far more than he had. He did not mind that she brought bruises and cuts and burns to his skin for her love and her touch were his. They both knew that they had a lot to figure out in the morning but that was for then and this torturous pleasure was for now.

Whoa, I won't sleep tonight

I won't sleep tonight

Neither of them did any sleeping that night. They did not truly tire. Adrenaline and passion and pain kept them going until the sun did break. Not until the light of the sun entered into the room did Andromeda uncuff Andy. He did not rise from the bed but only reached up to pull her down beside him. He kissed her now and held her close. He ran his fingers through her hair. The night and its dark deeds had past and now something new was there.

Here we go again

Here we go again

Here we go again

Andromeda disentangled herself from him. They both needed showers, badly. She went for hers and tried to hide her fears, once again she feared she had brought him to her bed only for him to flee once morning came. She let him come back time and time again because she wished so deeply that he would stay. It was with great apprehension that she walked back into her room after her shower fearing that he had left. He was there still lying upon her bed. The light of day was not kind to him. She winced slightly at the sight of what their passion had brought him, never before had she seen its aftermath.

"Sorry," she said looking at each injury, which imperfection she had brought to his skin.

"Don't be," he said getting up with a wince, "I loved it."

Oh, oh

I want some more

Oh, oh

What are you waitin' for?

Take a bite of my heart tonight.

Andy went to the shower and Andromeda let him go dressing herself and attempting in vain to clean her room. She was surprised very much when Andy's hand fell upon her waist. He turned her and kissed her.

"You're never getting rid of me," he told her kissing her gently.

"Good," she said when he released her from the kiss. Andy would not lie and say that he did not want in that moment for her to kiss him and bring her love to him again but this time he kept his desires hidden.

Oh oh

I want some more

Oh oh

What are you waitin' for?

What are you waitin' for?

Say goodbye to my heart tonight.

Andy dressed himself and examined his visage in the mirror; the worst of the damage was covered from sight by his clothing and the rest he did not care about.

"I love you," he said to Andromeda as he looked at her cleaning up the room they had destroyed.

"I've waited a long time to hear that," she said pausing in her work.

"I was too blind to see it," Andy said with apology.

"I know," she said examining the blood and otherwise covered sheets. "I'm just going to get new one," she said shoving them into the waist basket. Andy laughed and tried not to notice how much of his blood was on the sheets.

"I have to go to work," he said.

"Go," she said waving him off. He bit his lip for he wanted to go to her and kiss her and hold her but he could not.

Oh, oh

I want some more

Oh, oh

What are you waitin' for?

Take a bite of my heart tonight.

Oh oh

I want some more

Oh oh

What are you waitin' for?

What are you waitin' for?

Say goodbye to my heart tonight.

Andy headed to his own apartment for the first time that week. He would not have gone except that Andromeda had sent him informing him that she liked him conscious and if he was to remain so he needed sleep and they both knew he would not find that in her bed. He went to his room and undressed down to his boxers before standing in front of the mirror. Her knew he looked bad. There were deep shadows from too many sleepless nights and his body was covered in bruises, cuts, and burns both healing and new. He heard the door open, he shared the apartment with Ashley and Jinxx.

"You need to quit her cold," Ashley said his gruff voice full of concern.

"No, I need to learn how to get on top," he said with a laugh and headed to bed for some much needed sleep.

AUTHORESS NOTE!

A Christmas present to all of you!

a, b, c, d, e, f, g, gummy bears are chasing me. One is red, one is blue, one is trying to steal my shoe. Now im running for my life, cuz the red one has a knife.

Isn't that AWESOME yea I thought so too

I want reviews cuz I am so nice I wrote you all this wonderful fic…


End file.
